Yugioh GX: Pay Your Toll A Jaden Love Story
by NamineXTheXNobody
Summary: Jaden meets a mysterious girl named Roxanne, who appears at the Duel Acadamy Island at random intervals. Roxanne also leaves behind an odd gift, the Dream Journal. This book has now taken over Jaden's life. And soon, it may destroy Roxanne's.
1. Halloween Visitor

_**Pay Your Toll**_

_**(A Jaden Love Story)**_

Chapter 1: Halloween Visitor

It's Halloween at Duel Monsters Academy and Jaden Yuki's favorite holiday! Everyone loved to go around as their favorite Duel Monster and get free cards and candy from the professors and staff of the Academy.

This year, Jaden was dressed as Harpie's Brother, while Alexis was dressed as Harpie Lady #1. They ALMOST got Chazz into playing as Harpie's Pet Dragon, but he backed down. So Jaden, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy went together as the Harpie group.

On the way down the hall, Jaden looked over inside a room and found a girl that he's never seen before.

" Jaden," Alexis called. "You okay?"

" You guys go on," Jaden said. " I'll catch up!"

" 'Kay!" Jasmine responded as the three ladies continued their trek down the corridor.

Jaden walked into the room and towards the girl.

" Are you new?" Jaden said as he touched the girl's shoulder.

The girl turned around swiftly. She was cute, whoever she was. Long, soft, blonde hair with bangs covering most of the left side of her face. Wide green eyes, long eyelashes and rosy cheeks. Her apparel obviously wasn't for Halloween. Her shirt was a cashmere green sweater that didn't cover her shoulders. She had a little green scarf and a pair of blue jeans. Her black nails stood out against the light apparel.

" No," she responded. " I don't go here…."

" Then how _did_ you get here?" Jaden asked cocking his head in question.

" I just _appeared_ here…." the girl said softly, turning back towards the window she was looking out of before Jaden appeared. " I fell asleep and then….I was here…"

Jaden looked at her carefully. "Well…what's your name?"

The cute girl turned her rosy face towards Jaden. " Roxanne…Jaden…I-"

Roxanne suddenly stopped and slowly closed her eyes. She started to fall to the ground. Jaden ran to catch her, but the teen girl disappeared before she hit his hands.

"Oh Jaden!" Alexis called as she came in. " What's taking you so long?!"

Jaden blinked at the spot where Roxanne disappeared before looking at Alexis. "Oh, sorry Alexis. I kinda lost track…."

Alexis smiled. "It's okay. Just hurry up."

She turned and walked out of the doorway. Jaden stood there and watched her leave. He thought for a few moments before walking out of the classroom. Kinda funny how Roxanne looked so familiar….

-End of Chapter 1: Halloween Visitor-


	2. Wake Up Call

_**Pay Your Toll **_

_**(A Jaden Love Story)**_

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

Jaden was afraid to tell anyone about Roxanne. They would think he's lost it, or he was so hyper with the candy, that he was having hallucinations. So Jaden didn't tell anyone about this strange girl. Although Jaden had to admit…..She did seem oddly familiar….

It was 4 AM and the restless Jaden couldn't sleep. So he walked out of his dorm room and out onto the patio of the crudely unkept building. Gazing at the ocean, he noticed a girl at the cliff not far below him. Out of curiosity, Jaden crept down to the cliffside to see who this girl was.

" Never thought I'd see you again," Jaden said as he stood behind the girl.

" Me neither," the girl responded. The girl turned out to be Roxanne. " Jaden, I have something to say…"

" Hold the phone!" Jaden loudly stated, holding his arms out. " How do you know my name?! I never told you it last night!"

The teen sighed. " Jaden, in my world, you don't exist as a human being…."

Jaden cocked his head to the side. " Huh? Explain a little more."

" You're an anime character in my realm. This place…..I travel here in my dreams….somehow."

" So you don't know why you're here either?"

" Nope."

" And this is only when you fall asleep?"

She nodded. " Correct. This place I never knew existed…I never knew _you_ existed….."

Jaden shook his head. " Wow, I feel loved."

Roxanne laughed a little at that remark. " Jaden, morning is on the horizon….I must take my leave…."

" But Roxanne…!"

" Jaden, keep Alexis safe! Keep the book safe!"

Roxanne disappeared into the morning sunrise as Jaden stood there in a daze.

" The book?" Jaden whispered as he looked at his hands. He was clutching some leather book. Lifting the book up to his eye level he looked at the cover.

" Dream Journal?" Jaden said, confused. He flipped through it's contents to figure out that Roxanne had written in this thing.

Then it clicked. Alexis. Roxanne looks like Alexis. But….Roxanne can't…..

Is Roxanne somehow connected to Alexis?

End of Chapter 2: Wake Up Call


	3. This is the First, Now is the Last

_**Pay Your Toll **_

_**(A Jaden Love Story)**_

**Chapter 3: This is the First, Now is the Last**

Oddly enough, Roxanne didn't appear for a while. Jaden kinda missed her. Yeah, he hardly knew the girl, but she kinda seemed to cling to Jaden's heart. And if she was like Alexis, then he _did_ know her.

Well, theoretically.

" Hey Alexis…." Jaden asked one day.

" Yeah Jaden?" Alexis responded.

" Did you ever have a sister?"

" Nope."

" How about a relative named Roxanne?"

" Uh, no. Why are you asking these weird questions Jay?"

" Oh, just a girl I remember that looked exactly like you….Only a tad younger and bright blonde hair…."

Alexis looked at him funny. She would never tell Jaden this, but yes, she indeed _did_ know this Roxanne. But actually…..her name wasn't Roxanne. It was something entirely different….

But, like she said, she would never tell him this. And their connection to each other. However, something did bother her…..What if he used the Dream Journal to bring her back?

That night, as you can expect out of Jaden, the spunky Slifer _had_ to see her again. He wrote in the Dream Journal that he wished for Roxanne to return to see him once more. And on that night, around 2 hours later, she appeared right where he thought her to come.

" Roxanne!" Jaden shouted in glee as he ran up to hug the young girl.

Roxanne was shocked by this, but returned the embrace anyhow.

" I'm so glad you're back!" Jaden said as he let got of Roxanne.

" Jaden," Roxanne asked softly. " Did you use the Dream Journal to summon me here?"

Jaden smiled. "Yep!" 

" Promise me this," Roxanne said very sternly. " You will only bring me here at night."

" Wh-"

" Just agree Jaden!" Roxanne shouted.

" Okay, okay! I promise Roxanne!" Jaden said apologetically. " What's gotten into you?"

Roxanne lowered her tense shoulders, but kept her tough tone. " If you summon me in the daytime, I'll pass out or fall asleep in real life. When it's **_not_** my bedtime. If you do this, eventually everything in my life will spiral out of control and I won't know which realm from which."

Jaden stood there and let it soak in. But, still, he didn't understand completely.

" Now Jaden," Roxanne said softly. " I must be returning to my dream realm now. Please, if you value me, don't use that Journal again. I can come on my own. But not every night. Only use that Journal to travel to realms that you can't do when you're awake. That's what it's made for…Not this…."

As the first rays of dawn hit Roxanne, she started to turn into a sparkly golden dust before disappearing.

Days went on without seeing Roxanne. Jaden became depressed, only talking to Alexis during school hours. When it came time for bed, Jaden would stand out on the cliff by his dorm and wait all night for something. No one except Alexis knew what.

" Jaden," Alexis said after one month of this solemn ritual. " That Roxanne girl you kept asking me about, I do know her."

Jaden said bolt upright and shouted. " Why didn't you say anything before Alexis?!"

" Because, I never knew that you would resort to something such as depression!" Alexis shouted back. " Jaden! She doesn't belong here! Why can't you just let it all go?!"

" Because I love her!" Jaden covered his mouth after saying that thought.

Alexis sat up straight. " So basically…."-she looks Jaden in the eye- " You love her cause there's something there that I don't have?"

"Alexis….it's not like that…." Jaden said softly.

" Jaden, just shut up. Now that I hear that….why don't you just go summon the damn girl already…" Alexis got up and ran out of the lunch room.

" Alexis!" Jaden shouted. It was no use, and he knew it. He blew it. Jaden knew that Alexis loved him….and then Roxanne came in and took the spot in Jaden's heart that use to belong to Alexis. Jaden slowly got up and truged to his dorm.

In his room, Jaden took out the Dream Journal and wrote about Roxanne coming here. He needed her….now more than ever…

Sitting at her desk doing science homework, Roxanne started to get dizzy. She grabbed her forehead as she started to sweat.

" You okay, Terra?" Josh, who sat across from her asked.

Roxanne sat up and smiled as best as she could. " Yeah…perfect..ly….-"

All of the sudden, her head dropped and hit the marble desk hard. Jasmine and Josh got up to shake her awake, while Bri sat on her other side doing the same.

" Terra! Terra!" All three of them shouted. The rest of the class responded by coming over to see what the ruckus was about.

Terra opened her eyes slowly and looked at the two in front of her. Jaden? Mindy?

" Jaden….is that….?"

" Who's Jaden Terra?!" Josh shouted.

Terra's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was out.

Jasmine put her hand to Terra's head. " I think she passed out…."

Terra opened her eyes and noticed she was standing in Jaden's dorm room with Jaden sitting on the bottom most bunk.

" Roxanne…" Jaden said. "I'm sorry to…"

All of the sudden, Jaden's face changed to Josh's. Then flashed back to Jaden's. The two boys she loved…connected?

" Jaden!" Terra finally gathered her strength to yell. " I told you not to summon me at this time of the day!"

" I'm sorry…" Jaden said softly. " It's just that I messed up….Alexis-"

Terra straightened up and shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Jaden was taken a back. " I ruined me and Alexis's relationship…"

Terra stood there, transfixed by what Jaden had said. "You sick bastard…"

Terra ran out of the dorm room as fast as her legs could muster. She had to get to Alexis's dorm….There was no time to waste!

**End of Chapter 3: This is the First, Now is the Last**


	4. Idntity

_**Pay Your Toll**_

_**(A Jaden Love Story)**_

_**By: NamineXTheXNobody**_

**Chapter 4: Idntity**

Running as fast as she can, Terra sprinted to Alexis's dorm. If she didn't get there in time…Terra shook off the hideous thought of the outcome.

Arriving at the Obelisk Blue Dorms, the young blonde teen ran into two girls who's appearance changed to two other girls she knew.

" Jaz…Riku..?" Terra stopped and said.

" What?" The one that looked like Riku (Bri) said. " Who are you talking about Alexis?"

Terra blinked and she noticed the two girls changed back to their normal selves. Jasmine with her hands on her hips, and Mindy with both her hands behind her black haired head.

Terra shook her head and ran off.

" Alexis!" Jasmine yelled. She stomped her foot in realization that Terra wasn't going to answer her call.

Mindy walked up to Jasmine. " Are you sure that was Alexis? She looked like her…but I noticed there were a couple differences…"

Jasmine turned her head. " Mindy, you think too much. That was Alexis, but in normal clothes."

Terra reached Alexis's dorm.

" ALEXIS?!" Terra screamed and pounded. She tugged on the doorknob. Locked, not a good sign…

"WOAH!" Josh shouted. " What the hell?!"

Everyone looked at Josh and then down at Terra. Her appearance changed slightly and her clothes changed to some skin-tight blue uniform.

"Terra" lifted her head and grunted. She opened her eyes to notice she wasn't in her dorm that she was in a few moments ago before falling asleep…

" Who are you guys?!" Alexis shouted.

" Don't scream at us!" Jasmine retaliated. " What did you do with Terra?!"

Alexis blinked and looked at the people surrounding her. She stopped when she saw Josh.

Alexis cocked her head to the left, compressed her face, and squinted. "Aren't you Joshua….?"

Josh's eyes widened. " How do you know my name?!"

Alexis suddenly straightened herself and doubled over, clutching her heart. She started to moan due to pain…

" ALEXIS!!!!" Terra shouted from outside the dorm. She had no choice…it's Alexis's life….or the damn door in front of her, keeping Terra from saving Alexis…

Just as Terra mounted her leg to kick the door wide open, a bright surrounded her. She put her leg down and suddenly vanished…

Where the strange girl once was, Terra was put in her place.

" Oh my God…Terra…" Bri breathed heavily. Taneska let out a long breath behind her.

Terra looked up and noticed she was back in Mrs. Rowland's science classroom. She sighed. If she didn't get back to Jaden's realm, who knows what will happen to Alexis…

" A strange chick took over your body!" Josh exclaimed. " And she knew me! It was the weirdest thing I've ever heard! Who in the hell was she?!"

Terra looked up at the young teen. Looking at his hazel eyes, she could tell he was concerned about all of this…

" What did she look like?" Terra finally asked.

" A lot like you," Sarah said. " Except her hair was a caramel colored brown, and she had a Obelisk Blue Dorm uniform…"

" She was-" Terra started to say.

"-Alexis," Sarah finished Terra's sentence. " I knew it was her as soon as she materialized before us…Terra…What's going on?"

Terra let out a long sigh. There was no way escaping explaining this one. Not with all of these people surrounding her….

" Let her rest first…" Josh said.

Terra looked up at him. He was looking at her with a look of worry in some way.

" Josh is right," Mrs. Rowland stated. " You look exhausted."

" Of course I'm right!" Josh said with pride.

Everyone laughed.

" Whatever Josh!" Terra replied. " If you're always right, then that would mean I'm god!"

" Well," Josh said. " Everyone better start worshiping you then!"

Once again, another series of laughs escaped the class's lips. But Terra's mind wasn't laughing.

What will become of Alexis and Jaden? What will become of these two realms now connected by some book? What will happen to the Dream Journal?

More importantly….Will all this become just one big, blurred reality filled with faces turned mosaic from constant change, people turning into others that Terra knew from Jaden's reality and back again, and Terra's mind filled with confusion, little hope, and scars? Basically…

Will Terra disappear from her own world taking Alexis and Jaden with her?

**End of Chapter 4: Idntity **

**(I know "identity" is "spelled wrong", however, will not allow me at the moment to add an underscore to the spot where the "e" is. So please, DO NOT send me a review saying I spelled "identity" wrong. The "e" is suppose to be missing on purpose, I just am not allowed an underscore where the "e" was. Thank you.)**


End file.
